One in a million
by fairytwin
Summary: Sasuke on stage sinnging? with Kiba and Naruto as back dancers? this most be an A.U story with them being OOC. ino and sasuke but can't tell til the end.


_**Soul- this just came to my head and had to write it ^.^ , the song is from Ne-yo "one in a million" and if you haven't seen the video, you should watch it since they used those dances moves but i couldn't write it since i didn't t know the names of the moves.**_

Sasuke got on stage with his friensd Naruto and Kiba behind him, he scan the large room full of high school students that were staring back at him and the guys in the back of him aswell.

He smirked abit as he saw, a female with villana color hair and sky blue eyes sitting in the front role, 'she came' he thought feeling happy as she looked at him for a moment then rolled her eyes.

"with out delat,\y Sasuke and his group are going to sing" said the female princable with large breast, her corn color hair in two low pony tails, she glance back at the trio for a moment and sigh, knowing that this three students usually were troublemarkers, it even shock her when they wanted to enter the talen show this senior year since they usually would pick on the poor kids that enter it.

The male with black and blue hair was in the front of his two friends, the male with blonde hair and whiskers on his face was on his right side and the other male with messy dark brown hair with red marking on his face was on the left side of him.

He took a deep breath as he was abit nervious about singing, he didn't care if he impress anybody but the female in the first role wearing a white tank top that hugs her skin perfect and light blue skinny jeans.

"Jet setter Go getter Nothing better Call me Mr. been there done that Top model chick to your every day hood rat Less than all but more than a few But I've never met one like you" he sang as he dance, his friends in the back round as they wore black dress pants with a button up white t-shirt and a black tie both Naruto and Kiba were a black gangster hat as their body moving to every beat that the 17 year old Sasuke sang.

"Been all over the world Done a little bit of everything Little bit of everywhere With a little bit of everyone All the girls I've been with Things I've seen it takes much to impress But sure enough you go it makes your soul stand up from all the rest" sang the male with black and blue hair as he made a side slide as Ino rolled her eyes, she knew that he was a player and have been with alot of the school's female and some of other schools, he even asked her out twice every year since they were in middle but she always turn him down since girls usually were after him and also she knew that guys like him wanted.

"I can be in love But I just don't know Baby one thing is for certain Whatever you do it's working All the girls don't matter In your presence can't do what you do There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but you" Choji looked at one of his friends that was at his side, he then looked at the dancers and the singer on the school's stage, 'doe he really like her?' he thought unsure as he remember all of them used to be friends in elementary until middle school started and everybody started going their own way, some still stay friends with people like before like him,Ino and Shikamaru even though they were different they remind friends.

"Girl you're so one in a million You are Baby you're the best I ever had Best I ever had And I'm certain that There ain't nothing better No there ain't nothing better than this" Naruto and Kiba dance a smirk on their faces at they finally got the whole dance right after practing for over a month non-stop, so that their friend could impress the flower girl that they used to be friends with, they knew that the singer had a crush on the female with sky blue eyes since elemantary but he was shy back then and didn't have the courage to tell her, and once he did in middle school she rejected him after rumors about him that he just wanted to nail her then dump her in the end, from that year on he's been asking her out even though he would still date a new to see if he could find somebody that could melt his heart the way she does by just looking at his coal color eyes, but after all the girls that he dated none could make his heart beat faster with just a simple small like she could.

"Girl you're so one in a million You are Baby you're the best I ever had Best I ever had And I'm certain that There ain't nothing better No there ain't nothing better than this" Ino smiled as she listen to one of her old friends sing, she used to have a crush on the youngest Uchiha, but never had thge courage in elemantry though she used to talk alot...and still does, but it was different back, she wanted him to ask her out but then one of her ex-  
best friend told her a rumor that he wanted to only have her to have sex with and she believe it since back then she didn't know that Sakura liked him as well.

"You're not a regular girl You don't give a damn about your look Talking about I can't do it for you But you can do it for yourself Even though that ain't so Baby cause my dough don't know how to end But that independent thing I'm with it All we do is win baby" sang the male as he moved around the stage with his friends still dancing behind him to the dance moves that they pratice countless hours, he gave her a smirk as he notice that she was still looking at him, he didn't care that she was beauty and was usually queen or princess of the dances they would have at school, that was just a plus since she had more than she was indepent, she had a high GPA which she learn from studying her brains out, some times alone and sometimes with Shikamaru

"I could be in love But I just don't know Baby one thing is for certain Whatever you do it's working All the girls don't matter In your presence can't do what you do There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but you" he glance at the guy at her side, he was wearing jeans that reached just below his knees that seem black from the stage and a black t-shirt that fix him to big as his boney arms seem way smaller than the sleeves that it came out off, he hated Shikamaru not because he was a genius and could get into any college but because he was close to the blond beauty and at times he though couldn't help to think that he wanted her also and that she would pick her best friend that's always been there over the guy that seems like a player.

"Baby you're so one in a million You are Baby you're the best I ever had Best I ever had And I'm certain that There ain't nothing better No there ain't nothing better than this Girl you're so one in a million You are Baby you're the best I ever had Best I ever had And I'm certain that There ain't nothing better No there ain't nothing better than this" Shikamaru glance at the female at his side, she was truly beauty he could even admit that, but she was more of a sister to him, and he was like a brother, ready to leave his lazy state at the sight of anybody hurting the loud-mouth friend of his, he lean his arm on the arm rest stand and laid his head on it as he could see that she was still watching the guys dance...no not the guys, the guy dance and sing, her eyes held a speacil glow in them that he hasn't seen in years, he then glace at the male with black and blue hair that was re-dancing the same moves of the famous singer Ne-yo.

The pine apple head sigh softly, Ino looked at his best friend as she raised one of her perfectly plug eyebrows, "are you ok Shika?" she asked abit concearn over one of her closes friends.

The Nara teenager nodded at he then looked back on stage and notice that the male with black and blue hair was glancing at him again, but he then quickly looked at the blond flower girl that had a heavenly voice, with sky blue eyes that resemble the light blue morning sky when it was peaceful and calm.

Ino looked back the stage to see that they were still dancing, Sasuke stop singing for a moment but countined to dance, they seem like they pratice hard as the beats to the song still echo in the room, they hit ever beat in time, she could tell that he keep looking at her very time that he could, a lightest shade of pink arose of her flawless pale cheeks.

"Timing girl Only one in the world Just one of a kind She mine" he sang his voice holding more emotion during the guy than the whole year of him talking to others, usually his voice would usually be emotionless or just cocky, but now he had feelings in the way that he sang that made the Yamanaka's heart speed up and her blush to darken a few more shades as she keep looking at him.

"Ooh all that I can think about is what this thing could be A future baby Baby you're one of a kind That means that you're the only one for me Only one for me Baby (girl) you're so one in a million You are Baby you're the best I ever had Best I ever had And I'm certain that There ain't nothing better No there ain't nothing better than this Girl you're so one in a million" he coutnine to sing as he ignore the female's screams, cheering over him thinking maybe there was a chance they the guy that he was singing was meant for them, but knowing that it wasn't and meant for the guy that his been asking out for years already that always rejected him.

Sasuke started to walk off the stage, his black conversie low cut not making a sound as he used the stairs and walked to the female that seem like an angel that came down from heaven to bless them all with her beauty, he walked slowly towards her, as his two closes friends keep dancing on stage, one he was infront of her he kneel down on one of his knees and hold her hand gently with his own on.

"You are Baby you're the best I ever had Best I ever had And I'm certain that There ain't nothing better No there ain't nothing better than this" a smile arose on her face that seem as pink as a rose but it soon faded as her eyes widen in shock when she felt him brush his lips with her own, her eyes slowly closed as she return the kiss with everybody in the room watching them, most of their eyes filled with envy as the blond female and the guy with black and blue hair separated their lips afer a few seconds.

"would you go out with me?" he asked softly, his warmth breath hitting her lips softly as she nodded abit, he gave a even bigger smile as he then pressed his lips against her soft once again.

_**Soul- well how was it?, sorry it was alot of OOC **_


End file.
